Les Phénix Sombres
by Melop
Summary: Harry est entrainé dans l'outre monde pour un mystérieux entrainement, ou il apprendra le secret de ses origines.
1. Default Chapter

**Les Phénix de l'Ombre.**

**Un drôle de Rêve.**

Merci pour ces reviews encourageantes.

Cette nuit là au 4 Privet Drive, on pouvait voir un jeune adolescent à l'apparence banal accoudé à sa fenêtre regardant les étoiles. Chose normal me dirait vous mais il y a deux choses à rectifier d'une ce garçon s'appelait Harry Potter et n'était pas du tout ordinaire, c'était un sorcier faisant ces études à Poudlard la plus grande école de magie du monde et qu'a 'age de 1 an cet enfant avait résiste au sort le plus mortel qui soit l' Avada Kedavra lancé par le mage noir le plus puissant de ce siècle Voldemort et de deux il n' observait pas toutes les étoiles mais une en particulière Sirius du Canis Major en repensant a son parrain mort il y a un peu plus de deux semaines.

****Pourquoi... pourquoi toi, tout ça pour une fichu prophétie et en répétant ces mots il se jurait cette promesse qu'il faisait en l'honneur de son parrain, tu paieras Voldemort, tu paieras et c'est sur ces pensés qu'il s'endormit.

Loin de ce quartier tranquille, à des centaines de kilomètre au Nord dans un ancien temple construit par Merlin lui-même deux silhouettes se concertaient :

En es-tu sur ?

Certain Dumbledore nous l'a confirmé ce matin.

Ce qui veut dire qu'il a un gros désavantage et tant que nous n'aurons pas choisis qui aider nous sommes charges de garder un semblant d'équilibre entre le bien et le mal prévient Calder qu'il aille révéler la prophétie à Voldemort.

Quoi mais c'est le seul avantage que le bien aie......

Arrête de discuter mes ordres et de toutes manières tu oublies le rubis de Merlin.

Oui mais le petit ne sait pas s'en servir.

Il l' apprendras, ne t' inquiètes pas ...............Merlin était un grand visionnaire il a tout planifié.

C'est a ce moment là qu'Harry se réveillât en sueur plein de question mais qui était ces gens parlaient-ils du vrai Merlin.....................

Alors il se rendit copte qu'il était à la fenêtre, paniqué il tomba et sombra dans le coma le plus profond en pensant Sirius, je te rejoins.

Loin de là dans ce fameux temple l'une des silhouettes de ce rêve parla d'une voie de basse :

L' apprentissage commence !

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plut et n'oubliez pas passer par la case review.


	2. Rencontre

**Les Phénix de l'Ombre.**

**Rencontre.**

Merci à mes revieweurs, je vais essayer de suivre vos conseils ; juste une chose à préciser pour Salazar66 : je n'ai pas de style propre car je m'inspire un peu de toutes les fics que j'ai lu avant de me lancer.

Diclamer : Voila j'ai oublié de le faire au premier chapitre donc les personnages inventés par J.K Rowling ne sont malheureusement pas à moi ; sauf bien sur ceux que j'ai inventé et que vous ne connaissez pas encore (ha ha ha mystère ?????) .

Harry fut immédiatement transféré à Ste Mangouste, bien évidemment tout les membres de l'ordre du phénix était inquiet même Dumbledore mais lui pour une autre raison que le comas d'Harry.

PDV Dumbledore :

« Comment ont-ils pu apprendre à Voldemort la prophétie de Trelawney, mais quels idiots. »

PDV Narrateur :

C' est alors que l' on entendit un cri dans le couloir.............................

Retour vers Harry.

Harry se trouvait à l'entrée d'une grotte sombre à flanc de montagne, elle était bordée de deux colonnades surmontes toutes deux de phénix tailles dans de l'onyx, mais ayant tous deux un rubis flamboyant sertis au front.

Mais ou suis-je ? S'interrogea-t-il.

Dans l'antre de Merlin ! répondit une voix sortie de l'ombre.

Harry sursauta :

Mais comment ais-je fait pour me retrouver ici ? Je ne me souviens que d'être tombé de ma fenêtre.........

Nous t'avons simplement envoyés un sort de corps astral pour séparer ton corps de ton esprit, nous l'avons ensuite envoyé dans la dimension astrale.

Ce qui veut dire que.......

Exactement, ton corps n'est actuellement qu'une coquille vide.

Mais arrêtez de me couper ; et d' abord vous qui êtes-vous ? Et comment ça se fait que vous soyez ici ?

Je suis Galaad le Grand, chancelier de l'ordre des Phénix Sombre et je suis en ce moment même en état de méditation intense afin de séparer mon corps de mon esprit, et en ce qui te concerne tu es Harry Potter, représentant de la force blanche dans la dernière guerre des forces élémentaires.

Et où sommes nous ?

Nous sommes dans la 4e partie du monde astral : celle qui permet d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de sorcier et de guerrier et d'enchanteur pour toi.

D' enchanteur !!! Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; des pouvoirs d'enchanteur impossible.

Retour à Ste Mangouste.

Tonk et Kingsley en bon auror qui se respecte, sortirent leurs baguettes ; mais Dumbledore les empêcha de sortir, alors on entendit plus nettement :

Quoi !!?!! Mais ils étaient charges de le protéger ; comment a-t-il pu arriver quelque chose à mon Harry................

Voyons Mme Weasley calmez-vous........

C' est bon laisser la entrer ; intervint Dumbledore.

A peine rentrer dans la chambre qu'elle se rua sur Tonk :

Tu étais chargés de le protéger.........

Molly, Molly, calmez-vous....

Me calmer !!!!!

Oui, il devrait se réveillait dans à peu près un mois ; et il aura beaucoup de choses à nous raconter ; murmura-t-il plus pour lui-meme que pour les autres.

Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu, le prochain est pour bientôt.

N' oubliez pas laissez moi une review ; please.


End file.
